The objective of this study is to characterize specific neurotransmitter/ receptor dysfunction in 5-HT pathways in depressed patients & the time course of antidepressant-induced changes. The study will use PET imaging of serotonin receptors to characterize the changes in 5-HT function across different brain regions in depressed patients using a longitudinal dosing schedule.